


Sexy Man

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H needs a little reassurance he is really sexy...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Sexy Man

\- “You can’t mean that...”  
\- Despite yourself you can’t help but laugh and smile  
\- “Baby...”  
\- The word is almost a purr  
\- “Baby... Why don’t you believe me?”  
\- “Look at me...”  
\- You smirk then  
\- Openly  
\- “Yes... look at you...”  
\- You pause  
\- “My sexy, sexy man...”  
\- You move closer  
\- Kneel in front of him  
\- Moving to stroke your hands up his thighs  
\- Enjoying his soft moan  
\- You knew he needed this  
\- Still, you enjoy it  
\- You enjoy teasing him a lot  
\- Although, you do intend to give him what he wants  
\- Eventually  
\- “I love you...”  
\- That’s true  
\- You’ve always loved him  
\- He smiles at the softness of your voice  
\- Even if his smile turns slightly wolfish  
\- He knows what usually follows  
\- “All of you...”  
\- You smile  
\- Making your choice  
\- The words come easily  
\- “Your eyes...”  
\- “Your thighs...”  
\- You know you just got huskier in tone  
\- You just don’t care  
\- “Your chest...”  
\- “Your stomach...”  
\- A pause  
\- Then you finally spoke honestly  
\- “All of you Babe...”  
\- He smiles  
\- Lets you kiss him  
\- Lets you smirk into the kiss  
\- Moans at the feel of your hand closing around his cock  
\- Stroking his cock   
\- Working to prove it  
\- He moans again when you kiss his chest  
\- He can’t help but moan at every move   
\- You know he loves it  
\- All of it  
\- Just as much as you love all of him  
\- He’s sweating by the time you let him have a break  
\- His breath huffed  
\- “Now... do you believe me?”  
\- You pause  
\- Then purr the words again  
\- “My sexy man...”


End file.
